forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Beiber
'Justin Beiber i's a Canadian pop singer\Global Community Unity Army soldier in the Forgotten Series. He has a knack for annoying Nikolai Danilova with his songs, which Nikolai strongly despise. The good side about him, though, is that he is a good-hearted, loyal friend. Biography Justin Beiber's story begins in Forgotten: The Mark, specifically toward the end, where he gets a call from Ray Ford saying that the GC Unity Army needs more troops, so Justin joins. During his years in service, Justin falls in love with Emily Coroama, a Romanian princess of the Romanian government. He plans to get married with her, but is soon called to participate in the Global Community Unity Army Training Program, which happens soon after he is recruited. In Forgotten: Armageddon, Justin gets promoted from Private to Sergeant. At the same time, he is assigned to fight against Nikolai's forces in the Valley of Josaphat, as well as defend Jerusalem, Israel, from Global Tyranny forces. Posing as a Global Tyranny officer, Justin sneaks into the Temple Mount and confronts Nikolai, resulting in a gunfight between the two of them. After Justin manages to pepper Nikolai with a hail of bullets from his M249 SAW, Justin resorts to using hand-to-hand combat, during which he savagely beats Nikolai with his bare hands, and then a whip. Despite suffering numerous slash wounds from Nikolai's attempt to kill him with a katana sword, Justin smashes Nikolai's head into a pillar on the Temple Mount before leaving him to die inside the Temple. Several weeks later, Justin is called to help GC Unity Army soldiers fight Global Tyranny Army troops and Danilovian Muslim Loyalists (Muslim militia forces that support the Danilovian Regime) in Sydney, Australia. Justin was supposed ''to ride an amphibious tank into the city with the other GC forces, but got a head-start after Elayna Niermeyer accidentally catapults him into Sydney Harbor from an aircraft carrier. Despite the incident, Justin manages to get into the city and fight, only to find out there's an armada of Nikolai's fighting machines assembled in the city, which makes him doubt if they'll achieve victory. Justin runs into Nikolai again in the Sydney Opera House, where he uses hand-to-hand combat to fight him. Unlike the previous fight, where Justin beats Nikolai, Nikolai turns the tables and beats Justin by violently and mercilessly shoving him into walls, doors, and windows before leaving him to die on the streets. Justin is on the brink of failing his mission, but is eventually rescued by Arnold Schwarzenegger and Chuck Norris and is back on mission. Working together with Norris and Schwarzenegger, Justin chases Nikolai down with a BRT-80 Armored Personnel Carrier (APC), but Nikolai manages to escape by blowing out the BTR's tires with a MK19 grenade launcher. Justin leaps out of the APC before Artyom Chekhov, one of Nikolai's lieutenants, blows up the stricken BTR with an RPG-7. Forced to go on foot, Justin pursues Nikolai onto the Anzac Bridge, where he meets Artyom again. Justin battles Artyom by beating him with a crowbar and then tries to slice his torso off with a chainsaw before Nikolai intervenes, shoving Justin into a steel cable. Nikolai pulls out a Desert Eagle pistol and smiles, saying, "You shall die now and I shall hear your songs no more, Mr. Beiber!" But before Nikolai can kill him, Arnold Schwarzenegger tackles him and shoves him off the bridge and into Johnstons Bay. Artyom escapes and Justin gives chase, only to be faced with an army of Muslim Danilovian Loyalists, in which he defeats with the help of Schwarzenegger. Justin later participates in the Battle of New York, where he faces Isabella "Izzy" Wideman, Emma Russell, and Gabi Wagner together; they cream him easily and eventually kill him. First, Emma shoots him with an M4A1 and Gabi donks his conk with a crowbar. Finally, Izzy runs him over with a GAZ-2975. Trivia * Justin Beiber annoys Nikolai with a lot of his songs, but the one that annoys Nikolai the most, is Baby. * Justin uses a lot of quotes from the Left Behind Dramatic Audio series. One such quote is, "Check out Leon...lovely outfit from his Mardi Gras collection," which was said by Mac McCullum in Armageddon: An Experience in Sound and Drama * There's evidence that Justin had a crush on Emily Coroama, as Buck Steel finds out about this after meeting Justin for the first time. * Nikolai Danilova seems to harbor a grudge against Justin, as he keeps on swearing that Justin will die every time he hears Justin's songs playing on the radio or television. Quotes ''"Check out Leon...lovely outfit from his Mardi Gras collection!" - Justin quoting Mac McCullum from Armageddon: An Experience in Sound and Drama after seeing Leon Fortunato wearing a robe of many colors. "Ouch! I think I need body armor or something!" ''- Justin Beiber commenting about lack of body armor after bailing out of an exploding APC and hitting his head on a concrete sidewalk. ''"I never knew Muslims could be so dangerous!" - Justin commenting on the ferocity of the army of Muslim Danilovianists on the Anzac Bridge in Sydney, Australia "SOAP! GEEET DOOOWN!!" - Justin Beiber shouting at Soap MacTavish to get down before a K4 Hunter Killer tries to blow him up during the Battle of Jerusalem. "Bingo, Henry Blackburn! That's one for the books!" - Justin during the Battle of New York. "Great! Makarov's back for more trouble!" - Justin during the Battle of New York.